The present invention relates to a bilge pump, and in particular to a bilge pump providing a water-tight seal to a compartment located therein.
Bilge pumps are used in a wide variety of recreational water craft, including fishing boats, speed boats, and personal watercraft. These pumps typically include a float mechanism located within a housing and operably connected to a switch that operates a motor operably connected to an impeller for moving water.
Heretofore, the switches associated with bilge pumps are typically water-tight switches capable of being submerged, or are switches that are separated from the associated float and are located within a water-tight compartment within the pump. These pumps are typically susceptible to water leakage resulting in a short of the associated electrical switch. These pumps have also included sealing arrangements for sealing the motor within the water-tight compartment within the pump, and in particular, have included seal arrangements located about the associated shafts extending outwardly from the housing and operably connected to an impeller. Again, the seal arrangements typically used within these pumps are susceptible to water leakage, particularly due to misalignment between the power shaft of the motor and the housing within which it is located, as the previously used seal arrangements are located with respect to the housing and do not take into account the aforementioned misalignment of the motor and associated power shaft within the housing.
Accordingly, a bilge pump is desired that provides for adequate sealing of an associated electrical switch as well as an associated motor within the bilge pump.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a bilge pump that includes an outer housing having an interior wall separating a first cavity and a second cavity, wherein the first cavity has a hub portion, and the second cavity is adapted to receive water defining a water line therein, and an on/off electrical switch located within the first cavity. The bilge pump also includes a single-piece float located within the second cavity and having a float body and actuator arm extending outwardly therefrom, wherein the float is operably connected with the electrical switch through an aperture in the interior wall such that movement of the float between a first position and a second position actuates the electrical switch, and wherein the float is configured such that the aperture within the interior wall remains above the water line during operation of the pump. The bilge pump further includes a motor including a motor housing having a hub and a power shaft extending from the hub, wherein the motor is located within the first cavity of the outer housing such that the hub of the motor housing is located within the hub portion of the first cavity, and a cup-shaped seal member having a centrally located aperture receiving the power shaft therethrough, wherein the seal member is closely received about the hub of the motor housing and closely received within the hub portion of the first cavity, thereby providing a water-tight seal about the power shaft and between the outer housing and the motor housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a bilge pump that includes an outer housing defining an interior cavity having a hub portion, and a motor including a motor housing having a hub and a power shaft extending from the hub, wherein the motor is located within the interior cavity of the outer housing such that the hub of the motor housing is located within the hub portion of the interior cavity. The bilge pump further includes a cup-shaped seal member having a centrally located aperture that receives the power shaft therethrough, wherein the seal member is closely received about the hub of the motor housing and is closely received within the hub portion of the interior cavity, thereby providing a water-tight seal about the power shaft and between the outer housing and the motor housing.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a bilge pump that includes an outer housing having an interior wall separating a first cavity and second cavity, wherein the second cavity is adapted to receive water defining a water line therein, and an on/off switch located within the first cavity. The bilge pump also includes a single-piece float located within the second cavity and having a float body and an actuator arm extending outwardly therefrom, wherein the float is operably connected with the electrical switch through an aperture in the interior wall such that movement of the float between a first position and a second position actuates the electrical switch, and wherein the float is configured such that the aperture within the interior wall remains above the water line during operation of the pump.
The present inventive bilge pump provides a more durable, efficient to use, and economical to manufacture pump. The present inventive bilge pump is capable of a long operating life due to the improved seal and sealing arrangements, and is particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to following written specification, claims and appended drawings.